


Start your engines

by Katarik



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic Toretto, AVALANCHE member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start your engines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena-sylph (ilyena_sylph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts), [saintofbeasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintofbeasts/gifts), [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/gifts).



"We need a driver." Tifa swept her hand out to the man at her side, silent and watchful. "I found a driver. Dominic Toretto."

Cid snorted, rolled his cigarette around in his mouth. "Can he drive anything but a fancy toy?"

Toretto snorted back, mouth tilting up in a wry smile. "Does what you're thinking have an engine?"

"'Course it has an engine, what -- "

"Then I can drive it," Toretto said calmly, materia glinting from their slots as he crossed his arms. "Get on with the questions."

Barret sat up, scowling, planting his arms on his knees. "Why're you wanting in?"

Toretto tilted his head, the curve of his mouth sharpening. "It's sure not for the sake of the Planet like the rest of you, I'll tell you that much." He shrugged, glanced idly around the group. "I'll hate ShinRa 'til every one of the fuckers are in their graves. And I like to blow up reactors."

"... Good enough," Barret decided, and Tifa smiled.


End file.
